Paper Luigi: The Thousand-Year Compass
Paper Luigi: The Thousand-Year Compass is a game being worked on by UniversalGaming Inc. It will follow Luigi's journey that coincided with Mario's hunt for the Crystal Stars. After Mario left home, Luigi finds a second letter in the mailbox; it is a plea for help on behalf of the Waffle Kingdom! They need his help in order to rescue Princess Eclair from the evil Chestnut King. Story Prologue The story begins exactly as Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door did; Luigi reads Peach's letter to Mario. After Mario leaves, however, the screen goes back to the inside of the house. Luigi complains about being alone, yet again, when a call is heard from outside. He runs out to see what has happened, and a new letter is in the mailbox. It reads: Sirs! My name is Crepe. I am a cabinet minister in the far-off Waffle Kingdom. Our land has been attacked by the Chestnut King, who took our Princess Eclair. I ask, nay, BEG for your assistance! The Waffle Kingdom needs your skills. I humbly request your prompt response, sirs. Sincerely, Crepe Looking around, he realizes that without Mario, he himself was the only one who could answer the plea. He leaves a note, with the recipe for . He starts his journey to the Waffle Kingdom, here, and the player gains control! Luigi enters Toad Town, where he is confronted by a strange character, who proceeds to attack. Seeing the conflict, a nearby Toad runs into the front seat of the battle's crowd, and shouts "STOP!" He hops on stage, and teaches Luigi how to fight. He tells Luigi that pressing A before landing on the enemy lets you do another jump, and also that you should hold left until Luigi flashes white while using the Hammer. Luigi proceeds to defeat the character, who then runs off. Continuing his journey, Luigi heads out from Toad Town onto the newly-constructed Toad-Waffle Path. Traversing along this path, defeating Goombas, Paragoombas, Spiked Goombas, Koopa Troopas, and Koopa Paratroopas, Luigi finally reaches the Waffle Palace. There, he meets with Crepe, who gives him the Compass Base. Taking it to the throne of the Waffle Palace, it creates a massive flash, which then lights the bottom of the Compass, pointing to the south, towards Rumblebump Volcano. END CHAPTER Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Characters Luigi's Partners Throughout the game, Luigi meets six allies. It is with them that he fights in battle. Mario and Friends Battle System Much like Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, Luigi and his partner will enter a battle upon touching an enemy. Entering Battle There are multiple ways one can enter battle: *'Touching a still or moving enemy': Enters a regular battle, with the turn order of Luigi, his partner, then the enemies. *'Jumping on an enemy or using another field ability': Enters the battle, starting with the attack used. The attack must still be timed and/or comboed, however. *'Getting hit by an enemy's attack': Enters the battle, with the enemy starting with their attack. It can still be blocked or dodged, however. Action Commands When in battle, pressing buttons at various times can cause special things to happen. *When attacking, timing is everything (For example, Jump: Press A before stomping to stomp twice, and Hammer: Hold left until Luigi flashes white for maximum damage). *When defending, pressing A within 1 second of taking damage will block the attack, taking away 1 damage point. Pressing B within 1/2 second of taking damage with negate all damage, and usually cause the attacker damage (Certain enemies may be immune). Attacks Luigi gets two starter attacks, and many extra attacks from various upgrades. His partners start with two attacks, and gain one more each time they are upgraded, making a total of four each. Their action command timing is listed below: *'Jump: '''Press A just before stomping to stomp again. *'Hammer: Hold Left on the Analog Stick until Luigi flashes white for maximum damage. *'Headslam: '''Press A just before slamming to slam twice. *'Ink Blast: 'Hold A until the cursor lines up with the arrow on top of the bar. *'Grow: 'Press A just as he starts to grow to get an extra +1 (Making +3). *'Roller Cherry: 'Press A each time he starts to slow down to continue. *'Cherry Bomb: 'Keep pressing A and B simultaniously to light his fuse. *'Pluck: 'Press the button that appears on screen right after he plucks his fuse. *'Shell Spin: 'Rapidly tilt the Analog Stick left then right to charge up. *'Junk Parts: 'Press the button that appears each time he releases a piece of junk. *'Blowtorch: 'Press the buttons in the order they appear on screen. *'Tackle: 'Press A as fast as you can to charge a second attack. *'Lullaby: 'Press A and B at the same moment that the first note appears. *'Sharp Note: 'Hold A for durations of time to slowly charge the bar for more power. *'Spin Dash: 'Tilt left then right as early as possible. *'Stab: 'Press A just before lifting off of the ground. *'Spin Charge: 'Tilt left then right each time she starts to slow down. *'Tackle: 'Press A just as he hits the enemy. *'Haunt: '''Press B each time he appears on-screen. *"Run"Away: Spam A to charge the attack, then press A as you slam into the enemy. Other Commands Also in battle, most characters can perfom the following commands: *Analyze: Replacing the Tattle ability, this command allows for any character to identify an enemy. *Swap Partner: Switches out Luigi's partner for another. *Charge: Increases your next attacks pwoer by 1. *Defend: Blocks the enemies' next attacks by 1 damage. *Appeal: Attracts more crowd members. *Run Away: Rapidly press A in order to escape from battle. Status Ailments When in battle, many different ailments can change the tide of gameplay. A few are: *'''Burn: Take damage at the end of each turn, for three turns. *'Shock': Loses their next turn. *'Poison': Take damage at the end of each turn, for ten turns. *'Invisible': Avoid damage for the next two turns. *'Shrink': Lowers your attack and defense powers by 2. *'Grow': Raises your attack and defense powers by 2. Leveling Each level can increase one of your stats. It takes 100 Star Points to level up, and Star Points are earned by defeating enemies. Harder enemies (compared to Luigi's level) give more Star Points than others. The following stats can be increased each level: *HP + 5 *FP + 5 *POW + .5 Locations HUBs *'Rogueport'- The HUB from Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door returns. Mario and his partners wander around the area, be at Professor Frankly's house, or various other areas. *'Waffle Castle'- The castle in which Crepe remains for the majority of the game. It is the first location Luigi travels to. Prologue *'The Bros'. House'- The house of Mario and Luigi. Nothing is known to be done here yet. *'Toad-Waffle Path'- A brand new path constructed to connect the Mushroom and Waffle Kingdoms! It has not yet been cleared, so it is riddled with various enemies. Chapter 1 *'Pudding Continent'- The location of most of Chapter 1. It is to the south of the Waffle Castle, and is east of Rogueport. The volcano is clearly visible, even from a distance. *'Steamy Swamp'- A dense, green swamp bordering the ocean. Luigi lands here after he sails from Rogueport in Chapter 1. *'Wetsone Town-' The very town where Luigi ran screaming to. Blooey heard his screams, and decided to abandon his own journey to assist Luigi (At this point, he is still white in color). *'Rumble Path'- A bumpy, old, rocky road that leads to Rumblebump Volcano. It is riddled with much lava and many traps. The bubbling lava proved to be very dangerous, but Blooey's field ability, White Torpedo, helped Luigi cross. *'Rumblebump Volcano'- Even more dangerous is the source of lava itself, the volcano! Inside, a great stomping is heard. After preparing, Luigi and Blooey come across a massive statue, known as Groldure, with a red gem on it's forhead! Tripping, Luigi accidentally drops Blooey, mid-fight, into the lava, making him orangey in color. The statue guarded the Treasure Room, but sadly, Princess Eclair was not to be found. Chapter 2 *'Strudel Continent'- To the west of both Wetsone Town and Rogueport, the Strudel Continent was where the Marvelous Compass pointed next! *'Plumpbelly Village'- The dock in which Luigi landed belongs to a cursed village! Every few days, the Mayor is forced to feed various maidens to a snake known as Hizza. Luigi gathers a group of freedom fighters, and Jerry decides to stick with him as he is whisked away to Hizza's lair. *'Hizza's Lair'- Thrown in a cell with various other maidens, Luigi soon learns of a secret way out, but no one dares take it! The two-headed snake Hizza is a devil to them. Luigi, however, offers to sneak out and defeat him. Working through the lair, Luigi finally reaches the center room. *'Slither Trail'- The trail Luigi must guide the Mayor's daughter across to return to Plumpbelly Village. It is not too long, but still contains enemies. Chapter 3 *'Circuit Break Island'- A large island designed to be a figure eight. Artificially heald up by thick floatation tubes around the outside, it is unlikely to sink. It is to the west of the Strudel Continent. *'Great Circuit'- Probably the only town on the island, it hosts kart races every day. When Luigi comes, he allies himself with Torque, and they enter the Grand Prix. They must work their way up to the top four to enter the final race (It's like the Glitz Pit, but their are only 10 ranks, and reaching rank 4 allows you to enter the Grand Prix Finale). Chapter 4 *'Jazzafrazz Town'- To the east of Circuit Break Island lies another, unamed island. here, Luigi found a glamourous town where playwrites compete in the Drama Slam. Here, Luigi had to show Hayzee his skill; he did so by putting on fights with various Dayzees around town. Chapter 5 *'Popsicland'- A newly-explored continent covered in ice-creamy snow. Luigi quickly learns, however, that the snow is cursed to poison those who eat it. *'Icicle Path'- A frozen path that is very slippery. Luigi must cross it to reach Townsicle. *'Townsicle'- A rather new and small town created in the center of Popsicland. This is the home of a few villagers, one of whom is Icecramia. Chapter 6 *'Rusted Path'- A strange, old path that looks like it was once a warzone. *'Grimble Forest'- To the north of Rogueport ''lies another strange continent... Location of the ''Rapturous Ruins. *'Rapturous Ruins'- Fighting through the pure white rooms, including a fight against a creepy being of sorts, Luigi comes across a lone boy, named Cranberry. He also meets Screamy, who explains his situation. Chapter 7 *'Ravaged Path'- A bent, bruised, and broken path that is very challenging to cross. Using all of his partners, Luigi finally manages to reach Hatesong Tower. *'Hatesong Tower'- This is it; the final area! Luigi came here searching for Princess Eclair, and he is not giving up! The Chestnut King awaits him at the top, however... Trivia *'Hamburgonia', an unused partner of Luigi in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, was originally going to appear, but she was scrapped in favor of Icreamania, another unused partner of Luigi. They did not have names at the time, however Category:Mario (series) Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Wii Games Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Role-Playing Games Category:2012 Category:Mario Games Category:Paper Mario Games Category:Spin-offs Category:Mario Spin-offs Category:Luigi Games